1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive subject matter relates to a target device including a surface having thereon indicia which define points of aim or define the portion of the surface adapted to be struck by a projectile. More particularly, the present invention relates to a target which provides automatic feedback to the shooter enabling the shooter to improve their marksmanship.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shooting targets are commonly used for recreational purposes and in the training of police officers and marksmen. Considerable effort has been put forth to create devices which provide immediate feedback to the user indicating the success of his or her shot. Such devices allow the marksman to make immediate corrective action, and thereby spend his or her time more productively.
Many prior art targets which provide immediate feedback employ electrical self-indicating targets signaling the zone bit by the projectile. Other prior art targets are used in the calibration of telescopic sights or for use in testing accuracy of firearms.
In general, the problem with prior art targets is the lack of feedback in the form of suggestions and corrections which would enable the shooter to improve their marksmanship.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,470 discloses a sighting target for positioning at various fixed distances for calibration of a telescopic sight on a firearm such as a pistol, rifle and the like. The target has an X positioned against a white background having square grids with black lines. The stripes are colored orange with black edges. At the intersection, a circle is delineated in black. The ends of the X do not terminate at the comers of the target, but terminate proximate to the vertical edges. The X of the cross hairs of the telescopic sight is aligned with the X of the target in an efficient and effective manner for a specific distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,580 discloses a target system which is responsive to and indicative of the hits and areas of near miss of laser light pulses that have been shot from a laser weapon aimed at the target system, be it a simulated gun or other device, by a marksman. In addition to the bull""s-eye indicia on the face of the target system, the target system comprises a quadrant arrangement of laser light detectors that are located on the front of the target system in such manner as to permit them to sense the laser light pulses. The detectors are connected in combination with data processing channels, programmed timers, a preprogrammed read only memory logic circuit, and an array of lights disposed around and near the perimeter of the target face. The latter mentioned lights light up in accordance with the approximate location of the hits of the laser light pulses relative to the bull""s-eye of the target face, thereby indicating either a hit or the direction of a near miss to the marksman.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,972 discloses an automatic target shooting system for determining projectile location relative to a target, calculating a score based upon the location and displaying a replica of the target with an indication of the location of the projectile relative to the target and the score. A target support structure defines a target area with criss-crossing X-Y-type coordinate light beams extending between light emitter devices and light receiving devices which generate output signals indicative of the location of a projectile during passage through the target area. The output signals are utilized by a computer device to identify the location of the projectile relative to the target and score the shot in accordance with the location. A replica of the target is displayed on a CRT screen with an indication of the location of the shot thereon and the score for the shot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,058 discloses an electric indicating target for use in shooting practice which provides a user with a display indicating the zone of the target face that has been hit by a shot. The target includes a planar surface of electrical resistance elements formed on the target face and divided into a plurality of electrically insulated sectors. When the surface of a sector is penetrated by a relatively small projectile, the resistance of the sector increases by an amount indicative of a shot hitting the sector. The target further includes external circuits, each connected to a different sector of the target, that store the resistance of a sector and detect changes in this resistance indicative of a projectile hitting the sector. After a sector is hit, the associated circuit first signals so, and then stores the new resistance of the sector. A display device is connected to the external circuitry in order to provide a user with messages indicating which sector has been hit.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,451 discloses an instruction target sheet for sighting and testing the accuracy of rifles and small arms on a testing range. The target sheet comprises a conventional target pattern including a sighting bull""s-eye superimposed thereon. Surrounding the bull""s-eye are a number of concentric rings providing various scoring zones of value diminishing outwardly from the center. A sighting bull""s-eye is superimposed on the conventional target sheet in order to facilitate ease in aligning the vertical aspect of the shot. The size of the superimposed sighting bull""s-eye is determined by the marksman""s distance to the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 197,397 discloses a target sheet for exhibiting the distribution of a gun shot and the character of the distribution due to either gun, powder or shot. The target sheet comprises a series of circles whose centers are arranged around and off the center of a main circle and divided into a series of spaces by cross lines, thereby permitting the marksman to ascertain the position and distribution of hits on the target sheet.
However, there remains a need for a target device which provides automatic feedback to the shooter, to enable the shooter to improve their marksmanship. In addition, there is a need for a target device that provides immediate feedback in the form of suggestions and corrections which enable the shooter to improve their marksmanship.
One embodiment of the present inventive subject matter is drawn to a target for use by a marksman in shooting practice comprising: a substantially planar member, said substantially planar member divided into four quadrants, an upper-right quadrant, an upper-left quadrant, an lower-right quadrant and an lower-left quadrant; a center mass area on said substantially planar member at which said marksman aims, said center mass located at the intersection of said four quadrants; and a plurality of analysis boxes, wherein each of said analysis boxes contains a text that contains analysis and solutions to errors of a marksman using said target.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method for providing automatic feedback in target shooting comprising the steps of: firing projectiles from a firearm at a target, said target containing a center mass at which said projectiles are aimed, said target further divided into four quadrants, an upper-right quadrant, an upper-left quadrant, an lower-right quadrant and an lower-left quadrant, wherein intersection of said four quadrants is located in said center mass, said target further containing a plurality of analysis boxes, wherein each said analysis boxes contains text with analysis and solutions to errors in marksmanship; evaluating the location where said projectiles stuck said target; correcting said error in marksmanship using information provided in said analysis boxes.